


I was just a kiss, I was your kiss

by PrincessHelio



Series: Take the Gazebos [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: El menor había cerrado los ojos queriendo sentir lo más posible que le fuera cada acción de Richie, le encantaba el tacto de este, el cuidado y tiempo que tomaba, causando así que sus cortos vellos se erizaran y haciendo que deseara sentir más.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Take the Gazebos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187087
Kudos: 2





	I was just a kiss, I was your kiss

> _"Toma rápidamente mis labios entre los tuyos, no soporto no saber como se sienten"._

El calor de sus manos entrelazadas le hacía sentir seguro. No sabía cuánto llevaban caminando, solo lograba divisar árboles a sus lados y un largo camino en frente, pero el tiempo y el dolor de sus piernas parecía esfumarse al sentir cada cierto tiempo el leve apretón que el chico de lentes le proporcionaba a su mano, como si le dijera que todo estaba bien. 

Iba atrás de él, arrastrando los pie, levantó su vista y lo primero que vio fue la nuca de Richie, dando unos cortos pasos más, logró quedar a su lado, con calidez abrazo el brazo de su pareja mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Olía a cigarrillos y perfume, olía a casa, a seguridad y amor, le encantaba estar con Richie porque olía a tantas cosas. Pero lo que más quería saber era a que sabia, probar sus labios y el como se sentirían si los combinaba con los suyos. Pero le daba pena, pena de que Richie se riera y de que él tampoco diera una iniciativa. 

—Rich.– Llamo con voz lenta.

—Uhm.

—Te quiero

—También te quiero Eds.

—Dejad de decirme así.

El chico de lentes paro sin previo aviso su andar y se movió para poder quedar frente a frente del pequeño.

Este alzo una ceja expresando lo más que pudiera con su rostro la duda que le invadía. Causando así que una leve risa cargada de ternura saliera de sus labios.

Eddie era adorable, con esas expresiones que buscaban ser serias y le hacían parecer un niño, con esa ceja levantada esperando una respuesta y con su rostro fingiendo molestia de que se riera, con esos labios frunciendose, pero que a la vez parecían invitarlo a darle un gran beso. 

—Jamás, Eds.– Respondió dándole leves toque en su cabeza. 

Y sin más, el de lentes empezó a correr en dirección al prado que era su destino desde un inicio.

Iba soltando grandes risotadas mientras tras de si iba Eddie gritándole de vez en cuando algún improperio que saliendo de él, tan pequeño sonaban adorables.

Al llegar donde iniciaba la espesa vegetación, el chico se detuvo, a los segundos sintió el suave impacto del cuerpo de Eddie contra el suyo.

Sentía su respiración agitada, el como su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, a la vez que buscaba algo dentro de su cangurera.

Rápidamente se volteo quedando frente a frente, con cuidado tomo los brazos del chico interrumpiendo su busqueda. Lentamente empezó a acariciar sus manos, iniciando un recorrido desde estas hacia sus hombros, sentía como la piel de Eddie se ponía de gallina, causando una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro. 

Detuvo sus caricias en el cuello del chico, alejando sus manos, con algo de duda agachó levemente la cabeza metiendo esta entre el espacio que había entre sus hombros y cabeza, aspiro el olor de Eddie, pastillas combinado con lavanda.

El menor había cerrado los ojos queriendo sentir lo más posible que le fuera cada acción de Richie, le encantaba el tacto de este, el cuidado y tiempo que tomaba, causando así que sus cortos vellos se erizaran y haciendo que deseara sentir más.

Saliendo de su escondite, levantó nuevamente su cabeza para mirar directamente a Eds, quien al dejar de sentir a Richie abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los contrarios.

Nuevamente sintió como las manos de su pareja se posicionaban sobre su cuerpo, ahora acunando sus mejillas con cuidado.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al contrario mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, siendo imitado por el pecoso.

Ya sintiendo sus respiraciones entre mezcladas, se detuvo abriendo rápidamente los ojos. 

—Si te molesta lo que...

—No puede ser Tozier, solo hazlo.

Una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro ante las palabras del chico y sin hacerle esperar más, junto sus labios, primero empezaron a mover sus labios de forma lenta, querían poder recordarlo aun después de acabado el beso, recordar el suave tacto de los labios de Eddie y lo resquebrajado de los de Richie, querían recordarse el uno al otro. 


End file.
